Kitsune Doll
by IzumiKou
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto Kitsune Doll, boneka rubah ekor sembilan yang bukan sembarang boneka. Ditangan Sang onyx ia berubah menjadi seperti malaikat. Membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu jatuh hati padanya,, bagaimanakah kisah cinta yang akan mereka lalui bersama?
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Pair : Naruto x Sasuke**

**Warning : Untuk kemanan semata, sehidung dan sekaki, pastikan umur +18, kalau berani membaca walau dibawah umur, resiko ditanggung sendiri. **

**BEWARE : Mature Content, Sexual Action and some Rude Words, maybe typos**

**Remember! Semua Character disini buatan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya belong to writer seorang.**

**~Kitsune Doll~**

**Chapter 1 : The Meetings (Pertemuan)**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, Sarapan sudah siap" teriak seorang lelaki bersurai hitam.<p>

"Hai' Hai' Sasuke-sama" teriak yang dipanggil, segera menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian pergi menuju ke _Dining Room _yang ada di rumah itu. Sudah hampir seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan anak laki-laki periang ini, dengan tiga kumis kucing khas miliknya yang tergores dipipi, pipi _chubby_ nan imut,

dengan rambut _blonde_ yang melawan gravitasi dengan bentuk bak nanas. Namanya Naruto, ini semua bermulai ketika...

Satu Mingu yang lalu

* * *

><p>"Aah ttaku..." decik seorang pemuda, memegang kepalanya layaknya orang stress, entah tugas apa yang telah diberikan oleh gurunya hingga ia, manusia terpintar di sekolahnya pun dapat menghela nafas. Kini ia tengah menggerakkan mousenye, mencoba memenuhi tugas dari Itachi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya.<p>

'Sasuke, bagaimana tugasmu?' terlihat sebuah pop-up message dari salah satu sosial media yang dimiliki pemuda bermata onyx itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, sinis ketika melihat siapa _pengirim _ dari pesan tersebut

**Sakura Haruno**

Nama seorang gadis yang telah menjadi _stalker_ setianya. Entah mengapa gadis bersurai pink ini sangat menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan sejak SMP ia telah setia menjadi penguntit sang onyx. _Well,_ bukannya mau sombong atau apa, Sasuke tahu ia memiliki paras yang jauh diatas rataa-rata, jadi tak heran bila ia memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah. Namun sayangnya ia belum menemukan cinta sejatinya. Ia rasa selama ini hubungannya dengan gadis-gadis itu tak lebih dari sebuah pertemanan dan permainan, ia belum pernah sekalipun jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Ia merasa, berpacaran dengan perempuan itu belum bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun hubungannya yang bertahan lebih dari dua minggu. Hingga Awal SMA, tersebar sebuah _bad rumor_ mengenai Sasuke. Orang-orang mengucilkannya dan menghujatnya dengan sebutan _homosexual_. Tetapi, dengan _nature_ Sasuke yang _cool_, ia hanya menghiraukan orang-orang itu. Mungkin karena sifat Sasuke itulah yang membuat Sakura tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke yang mengetahui perasaan Sakura tidak mengindahkannya.

Begitupula kali ini, ia langsung menekan tombol _close _yang terletak pada _menu bar _dari _pop-up message_ terebut. Mata onyxnya terus terpaku pada layar laptop, berusaha menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang kakak. Entah mengapa, subyek yang tertera pada layar laptop itu tidak dapat mencuri perhatian sang pemuda yang bersurai hitam itu. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah _page_ dengan judul

'_Fox doll, will come to life if you fill 'em with enough love (Only One $899)'_

Mata Sasuke tak henti memerhatikan halaman itu, ia terus menggerakkan _scroll_ pada mouse, dan membaca _every words_ yang tertera pada halaman itu. Onyxnya berhasill terbelak sempurna ketika melihat _preview_ dari boneka di web ini. Dan senyuman terukir di mulutnya.

"Kirei..." Spontan lolos dari mulut Sasuke, menatap keindahan boneka itu.

Matanya tak berkedip sekali pun, setelah memerhatikan gambar itu selama 5 perlu berpikir lama lagi bagi Sasuke yang memegang predikat 'anak orang kaya' itu untuk menekan tombol '_add to cart_' kemudian membayarnya. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat baik ketika membeli boneka ini

-Dua Jam Kemudian-

*ting ting* *ting tong*

"Hai'...tunggu...tunggu..." teriak sasuke, baru bangun dari tidurnya dengan _mood_ yang kurang baik. _Well_, bagaimana tidak, ia baru tidur kurang dari sejam yang lalu dan kemudian dibangunkan dengan suara bel yang berisik? _The hell._ Ia bergegas membuka pintu, mendapati seorang pemuda membawa box dengan ukuran lumayan besar.

"Apa benar ini rumah tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya sang pemuda

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan Isyarat berupa anggukan

"Kalau begitu, silahkan tanda tangan disini" sorak pemuda, mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan kertas

Setelah melaksanakan kewajibannya, sang pemuda berlari kembali ke mobil perusahaan yang ia pakai, sementara itu Sasuke membawa masuk box dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar itu. Ia membawa box itu ke kamarnya. Dengan antusias ia mengambil _cutter _lalu memotong penutup dos itu.

"Yappari...kirei da.." _in a carefully way, he caress the doll like it's the most precious diamond in the world._

Tanpa sadar, pria bersurai hitam itu memeluk boneka itu lalu terlelap diatas wadah empuk yang penuh kapuk. Entah apa yang merasuki Uchiha Sasuke, sehingga ia yang _pride_ nya sangat tinggi bisa tertidur lelap sambil mendekap boneka yang baru saja ia beli, mungkin ia dapat ditertawakan sekelas jika teman-teman kampusnya melihat dirinya serapuh ini.

-Beberapa Jam berlalu-

"hn...!" mimpi dari pemuda bersurai hitum itu telah berakhir, kini saatnya Uchiha Sasuke menghadapi realita. Ia sedikit terkaget melihat benda yang ada didekapannya itu telah tiada –err lebih tepatnya telah berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka...

"Oy, _wake up_, oy" teriak Sasuke dengan nada _cool as always_, menggerakkan bahu pemuda yang entah kenapa berada didekapannya.

"Hnn...nanii ?" jawab pemuda yang lain mendongak ketika dipanggil. Ia mengucek satu matanya. Pipinya yang chubby berhiaskan tiga garis, bibir _cherry pink_, hidung mancung, kulit tan yang halus dan rambut _blonde_ yang melawan gravitasi bak buah nanas. _Oh God_, Mata Onyx Sasuke serasa melihat sosok _Angel_.

"Anata wa dare desu-!" belum sempat bibir Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan, dengan gesit Pemuda di depannya itu mendekapnya dengan erat disertai ekspresi riang dan gembira. "Masteeer!" teriak pemuda itu sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Huh?!" Yang dipeluk hanya bisa menayangkan ekspresi bingung + pusing, ia sedikit mendorong bahu pemuda di depannya itu. "Apa Maksudmu?" ia bertanya menatap kembali Bola Sapphire berwarna biru yang menurutnya lebih indah dari warna lautan.

"Ya kau adalah Masterku, jika Masterku (R: Pemilik) memberikanku cinta yang tulus maka aku dapat segera berubah menjadi _Human Form_ ku. Ini kali pertamanya aku dapat berubah di hari dimana aku dibeli, karena itu aku sangat senang" jawabnya antusias sambil memandang mata Onyx itu.

'Ah jadi bannernya betul ya, hm _Lucky!_' pikir sasuke dalam benaknya

"Jadi namamu siapa?" balas Sasuke setelah mendengar ocehan boneka-hidupnya itu

"Aku tidak mempunyai nama... pemilikku sebelummnya hanya memanggilku _'Kitsune'_..." dapat terlihat raut sedih terpaut di wajah Pemuda ini

"Kalau begitu..." pikir Sasuke mencari nama yang pas bagi _Angel_ nya ini. Hingga ia melihat bungkus Ramen 'Uzumaki' yang belum sempat ia buang. "Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto?" lanjut Sasuke

"Um" ia mengangguk penuh antusias dengan rasa senang. Ini kali pertamanya ia diberi nama tanpa memikirkan boneka rubah sembilan yang menjadi modelnya. "Kalau nama master?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepala

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama, kupanggil begitu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan dengan nada imut dan telunjuk didepan bibir, berpose di depan Sasuke.

(sfx: Deg! Deg!)

"Hn" Sasuke melayangkan anggukan ke arah Naruto, pipinya merona sedikit membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. _God, _ sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini masih tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berpose imut dalam keadaan telanjang. Untung saja Sasuke masih dapat menahan hawa Nafsu yang bergejola, jika tidak? Mungkin Naruto dapat ia terkam sekarang juga.

"Mm.. apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau tidak memakai baju, na-ru-to?" ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wajah Naruto yang tengah mendongak. Ia menarik dagu sang _blonde_ dengan dua jari nya, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Ah!" kini Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus, ia berbalik kanan-kiri, mencari kain yang ia bisa pakai sementara untuk menutupi badannya. Melihat ada selimut tergeletak, sontak ia menariknya dan menutupi bagian _privacy_ nya didepan. "Gomen master.." kini ia menunduk malu dengan detak jantung yang tak berhenti-henti berdebar

'Ah Kawaii' batin Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau tak perlu malu, toh tidak ada yang perlu untuk dimalukan" balas Sasuke santai. "Nanti aku akan memberimu beberapa pakaianku yang kecil, melihat _body_mu yang ramping. Atau kita juga bisa pergi berbelanja" nyata Sasuke lagi

"Arigatou Sasuke-sama" Naruto mengangguk, masih malu-malu mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu sungguh memalukan

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama Oishii desu yo" komen Naruto ketika ia mencoba masakan yang tuannya buat itu.<p>

"Hn" walaupun jawabnya singkat, sebenarnya Sasuke senang mendengar itu dari Naruto

"Demo, seharusnya aku yang memasak untukmu Sasuke-sama, tapi kau melarangku.." ia menggembungkan pipinya, _pout_.

"Hai' Hai', kalau sudah piringnya taruh di wastafel, aku mau siap-siap ke sekolah dulu" balas Sasuke, ia melepas _apron_ biru muda yang dikenakan dan menaruhnya di _hanger_ .

"Baiklah Sasuke-sama" Naruto menjawab antusias. Kini ia telah selesai makan, dan karena tidak ingin merepotkan tuannya, ia segera mencuci piring yang baru saja ia pakai untuk makan, begitu pula sendok-garpunya.

"Naruto, kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah ingin berangkat" panggil Sasuke, keluar dengan setelan jas Sekolah, dan Celana seragam yang ia kenakan. Kancing teratas pada kemeja dalaman terbuka, dan Kancin pada jas tidak dipasang. Pakaian Seragam yang biasa ini terlihat begitu berkilau setelah dikenakan Sasuke.

"Sudah Sasuke-sama, ah Sasuke-sama kau selalu lupa ini" Naruto kemudian mengambil kain panjang yang warnanya kurang lebih sama dengan warna jas sekolahan Sasuke, ya itu dasinya.

"Kau harus selalu mengingat in Sasuke-sama, nanti kau bisa dihukum" ujarnya saat memasangkan Dasi dileher Sasuke. Well bukannya lupa, ini adalah trik Sasuke sendiri, bisa dibilang untuk memenuhi hasrat pribadi. ketika dipasangkan dasi, ia sempat menoleh ke arah wastafel. Dilihatnya satu piring retak dan sepasang sendok-garpu yang bengkok terpajang disana.

"Kau mencuci piring, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal, well ini sudah menjadi yang kesekian kalinya, dan Naruto juga selalu diperingati untuk tidak mengurus dapurnya. Karena Sasuke tahu, bonekanya itu paling tidak bisa disuruh jika itu mengenai urusan dapur.

"Um, _dame_?" Naruto kini mendongak lagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia memakai nada imut dan sedikit menggembungkan wajahnya. Karena inilah Sasuke tidak pernah bisa marah meliha tingkah laku Naruto.

"Tidak apa, nah Arigato" Balasnya, lalu mengusap kepala Naruto setelah dasinya dipasangkan.

"_Ittekuru ne_" ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. "_Itterasai Sasuke-sama_" Sahut yang ditinggalkan, melihat Sasuke berjalan jauh kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Haa-ah, tanpa Sasuke-sama rasanya membosankan..." Sahut Naruto saat ia sedang bersih-bersih seluruh ruang. "_Aree._.ini kan..." ia menemukan ponsel Sasuke yang sepertinya ketinggalan, tanpa sengaja ia menyalakannya, saat itu pula ia menerima sebuah SMS dari Sakura Haruno

"_Onna_...?" entah kenapa, fakta bahwa itu dari perempuan membuat hatinya sedikit sakit, ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol open

"_Hello sasuke-kyuun, bagaimana dengan tugas yang kita kerjakan kemarin? Aku sangat senang bisa sekelompok denganmu, mungkin ini takdir? Mungkin ini Jodoh? Pokoknya see you at school yah, with 3, Sakura Haruno_"

Membaca pesan ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi Naruto, rasanya seperti telah ditusuk 1000 jarum tepat di hatinya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai bermunculan dipikirnnya. 'Mungkinkah ia pacar Sasuke-sama?' 'Apa mereka sedang berkecan' 'Apa Sakura itu sangat cantik sampai bisa memikat Sasuke-sama' dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang berputar dalam pikirannya. Tapi sang blonde mengesampingkan itu semua, lalu bergegas menuju sekolah Sasuke. Untung saja, Sasuke pernah mengajarinya cara untuk ke sekolahnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang darurat.

Naruto kemudian bergegas menuju sekolah Sasuke, menggunakan baju Putih polos dengan lambang Pusaran di bagian perutnya, celana panjang berwarna orange polos. Ia bergegas lari setelah menutup pintu rumah. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian, baik bagi kaum hawa dan adam. Semuanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terpesona, tentunya dari Penampilan Naruto itu sendiri.

"Etto...apakah kau mengetahui dimana Sasuke-sa, ehm Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto ke salah satu gadis disitu. Ia hampir melanggar satu peraturan Sasuke, "_Jangan pernah memakai sufix 'sama' jika diluar rumah_"

"Uhm, Sini saya antar" jawab Perempuan itu denan wajah merah, tak percaya seorang _ikemen_ berbicara kepadanya.

"Baiklah, arigato oujo-chan" Naruto kemudian mengikuti perempuan itu untuk menemui Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, ada seseorang yang mencarimu" panggil Ino, nama dari gadis itu, yang merupakan teman kelas Sasuke

"Hn, siap-Naruto!?" kaget Sasuke, ketika ia berbalik ke arah pintu kelas, yang ia dapati adalah sosok _Angel _miliknya

"Terima kasih ya Nona" ucap Naruto bungkuk lalu tersenyum di depan Ino, sontak membuat wajah Ino berseri-seri. Para siswi, teman kelas Sasuke sontak langsung mengerumuni Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasukee!" teriak Naruto. Dengan gesit, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat ia menariknya menuju luar sekolah.

"BAKA, dobe!" Marah Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau tadi diculik sewaktu ke sini, HAH? Emangnya kau tidak BERPIKIR?" Sasuke terus membentak-bentak Naruto

"Ta-tapi a-aku hanya ingin me-mengantarkan ini" gugup Naruto takut, ini kali pertamanya Sasuke memarahi Naruto, ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel Sasuke dan memberikannya Sasuke, sementara Sasuke terus saja mengacuhkan pria didepannya dan memasang raut muka kesal.

"G-gomen sasuke-sama" rengek Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke. Namun Sasuke langsung memutar badan sehingga membelakangi Naruto. Ia berniat memberikan pelajaran sedikit kepada Naruto, jadi ia melangkah terus menghiraukan Tangisan Naruto. Baru saja dua kali ia melangkah, suara tangisan Naruto sudah tak tadapat didengar lagi. Tiba-tiba kabut putih menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Akh Kabut apa ini?" sontak Sasuke, mengibas kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia kemudian mendengar suara benda jatuh, dilihatnya ponsel hitam miliknya tergeletak di lantai. "Hn, dobe apa-apan kau, memegang ponsel saja tak becus..." Tak ada jawaban, cuman keheningan yang memenuhi beberapa detik itu. "Oy Dobe?" Sasuke kini mencari sosok yang tengah ia ajak bicara. Kabut yang menyelimutinya kini sudah tiada, namun apa yang dia dapat didepannya...

.

_Kitsune Doll_

.

Naruto kembali menjadi boneka Rubah ekor Sembilan. "Oy, Naruto" ia langsung mendekap Boneka itu untuk memastikan... ya, itu adalah bonekanya. "kenapa kau kembali Naruto?" seperti _monolog_, Sasuke terus berbicara ditengah kesedihannya "Oy Naruto, kotae yo, oy" pelukannya makin erat. "Gomen, aku tadi hanya cemburu, melihatmu tertawa girang di depan cewek-cewek itu" kini ia mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu" tetesan Air mata jatuh, untuk pertama kalinya _The Proud_ _Sasuke-sama_ meneteskan air mata. "Hontoni Gomennasai" ia mengecup dahi dari boneka Rubah Ekor sembilan yang ia pegang . . . .

To Be Continued

**P.S : Ah Owatta, Chapter 1 nya selesai.. Maaf kalau jelek abis ini fict pertama saya. Minta reviewnya ya, siapa tau ada yang mau ditanyain & ada saran. NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dreams and Despair

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto  
><strong>

**Warning : Untuk kemanan semata, sehidung dan sekaki, pastikan umur +18, kalau berani membaca walau dibawah umur, resiko ditanggung sendiri. **

**BEWARE : Mature Content, Sexual Action and some Rude Words, maybe typos**

**Remember! Semua Character disini buatan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya belong to writer seorang.**

**Reviewback : Untuk uzumakinamikazehaki , Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii , hanazawa kay, zadita uchiha ini sudah dilanjut kok, hehe :)**

**Untuk Kagaari, mifta cinya** **: Gomen, ini SasuxNaru kok, entar diupdate di Summary nya jadi Sasu Naru, keep ikutin yah**

**~Kitsune Doll~**

**The Dreams and Despair**

* * *

><p>"Ohayou Sasuke-sama" sapa sang <em>Blonde<em> kepada _Master_-nya yang baru saja bangun dari _Sweet Dreamnya_

"Hn, Ohayo" yang disapa membalas dengan nada cuek _as usual_, sorot matanya beralih ke meja makan yang kini telah penuh dengan hidangan, _well—_walaupun cuman hidangan yang biasa-biasa saja, namun pemilik mata _Onyx_ itu tahu hidangan itu dibuat sang _Blonde_, terbukti dengan 'hancurnya' dapur di _Apartment-_nya

"_Dou_, Master?" tanyanya dengan mata _Saphhire-_nya yang besar, membuat Naruto sang pemilik terlihat begitu imut

"Arigato, telah memasakkannya untukku" yang didapat ialah balasan singkat, Namun rambut Naruto, kini sudah teracak-acak karena diusap Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak akan memarahi Naruto karena telah membuat Dapurnya berantakan, kan sebagai gantinya ia bisa merasakan masakan Naruto yang enak. Ia memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan itu dan mencoba memakan masakan sang _Blonde_

"Ittadakimasu" sepasang sumpit dan mangkuk kecil sudah berada di tangan Sasuke, _Miso Soup_ yang dibuat oleh Naruto sudah mulai dicicipi.

"Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke-sama?" Naruto angkat bicara setelah menunggu komentar Sasuke yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Menurut Sasuke sendiri, sudah lumayan enak—namun rasanya kurang jika belum menggoda sang Blonde

"Hmm—sepertinya ada yang kurang, kau kesinilah dulu Na-ru-to" katanya memanggil Naruto dengan mengayunkan kedua sumpitnya sebagai isyarat

"A-apakah t-tidak ena-enak Mast—" mata _Sapphire_ itu sudah mulai menciut, badan mungilnya bergetar sembari mulai melangkah menuju Sasuke, namun ketakutannya itu tak berbuah apa-apa. Dagunya ditarik dengan kedua jari Sasuke, lalu kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya

"Nah, Oishi" jawab Sasuke, kembali duduk. Meninggalkan naruto dalam keadaan tercengang dihiasi warna merah merona di bagian pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Hmph, _Sasuke-sama wa Hiddoi_" kesalnya menggembungkan pipi dan menyilangkan dagunya. Sudah bukan hal aneh baginya mendapatkan _Sexual Harrashment_ dari sang Master, namun ia tak punya hak untuk _complaint _ toh dia itu milik Sasuke, karena Sasuke-lah ia bisa hidup. Lagipula jauh di lubuk hati-nya ia suka dengan perlakuan sang Master

'Kawaiii' Sasuke membatin, ia sebenarnya sudah bukan menyukai Naruto lagi, bila ada kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya... itu adalah Cinta, ya ia mencintai si Pirang sampai titik dimana bila Naruto pergi, ia mungkin akan kehilangan akal warasnya

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, Naruto taruh saja Mangkuk dan yang lainnya di _wastafel_, nanti biar aku yang cuci" Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar mandi nya. Sasuke mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu-per-satu, memperlihatkan badan kekarnya berwarna putih. Otot-otot nya sudah mulai terbentuk dengan sempurna, mengingat kebiasaannya untuk _Excersing _jadi sudah tidak mengherankan. Ia kemudian menyalakan _shower_. Air perlahan mulai membasahi badannya itu. Selama mandi, hanya Naruto yang ada di benaknya. Entah perasaan _anxious & insecurity_ melanda jiwanya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dari semua ini.

_I Hope it just my feeling, 'cause i can't stand it if something REALLY wrong with this. For me, my world only and will only resolve around him_

Selesai dengan _showernya_, Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar kamar mandinya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan _seifuku _khas sekolahnya. Tas biru tua kini sudah bertengger di pundaknya, tak lupa ia sengaja tidak memakai dasi sekolahnya.

"Narutoo,, aku sudah mau berangkat" katanya spontan saat memutar gagang pintu kamar yang menghubungkannya dengan Ruang Tamu, tempat Naruto biasanya menunggu Sasuke. Apa yang diekspektasikan oleh Sasuke hancur, orang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya tidak menampakkan diri

"Naruto? Naruto?" ia mulai panik, dicarinya sang _Blonde_ di setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di dalam _Apartment_ namun tak kunjung ketemu.

(sfx: kreek *doors open*)

"Ah" mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke langsung menggerahkan badannya sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu depan. Bukannya kenapa, perasaan tidak enak itu masih menghantui dirinya.

"Yokatta" ia akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega, Blonde yang ia cintai itu ternyata ada di depan _Apartment_ sedang berjalan, mungkin mau ke _Konbini_. Sang Blonde dari kejauhan berjalan tanpa balik sedikitpun, ia sudah berjalan melalui Toko yang Sasuke kira menjadi tujuannya.

"Hh..hh..hh" nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menelusuri jalan yang dilalui Naruto. Namun, _Reality crush him with no mercy_. Yang ia saksikan ialah adegan yang paling ia takuti menjadi kenyataan, seorang perempuan berambut kucir kuda berwarna kuning terang terlihat membawa _Kitsune Doll_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto itu sendiri. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasnya Sasuke yang pernah Naruto temui...

.

Ehh

.

.

'Yang pernah Naruto Temui?' 'Kapan tepatnya Naruto bertemu dengannya?' 'Lho? Apa Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting ?' pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba merosot dalam Benak Sasuke ia kesampingkan sesaat. Yang ia prioritaskan sekarang ialah mengejar Naruto, jika tak mengejaranya Sasuke merasa akan kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya

_Must reach him.. This feeling must reach him.. So that he can never be able to be apart from me ..._

Lari

Lari

Lari

Dan terus berlari.. Tanpa sadar sebuah mobil truk menyambar tanpa ampun tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya fokus ke depan, tak menyadari akan menyebrangi sebuah jalan raya. Tubuh putih dan kekar itu terlempar ke arah tiang listrik

_Blood scattered everywhere, the face is not recognizable anymore, the crowd gathering around there_

Dunia Sasuke tiba-tiba menggelap, Onyx itu kini memandang kabur lingkungan sekitar. Matanya serasa berat, dan ia sudah tidak bia berfikir jernih lagi, namun tetap nama itu menggaung didalam kepalanya

_Naruto... i'm so sorry..._

_Maybe, this is the end for me_

_Good bye, My love..._

Semua tiba-tiba menjadi hitam, gelap...

"Ngh—" perlahan Mata Onyx itu mulai menampakkan dirinya, kelopak mata itu sudah tak tertutup lagi, namun penglihatannya masih lah buram. "Haa" syukurlah yang tadi hanya mimpi. Perlahan tampak sosok berambut pirang berada didepannya, yah walaupun buram, Tapi Sasuke bisa mengenali kalau itu Naruto

"Master, kau harus melupakanku... Ini demi Master... dan pacar Master"

Huh? Pacar? Aku tak punya—

Namun seperti sihir yang menyelimuti Sasuke, mata itu kembali tertutup karena ngantuk berlebih yang datang secara tiba-tiba entah dari mana

_Naruto . . . . .Tunggu_

* * *

><p>(sfx: Ring! Ring! Ring!)<p>

Suara Alarm memecah sunyi dalam kamar Sasuke, membangunkan Pria bersurai Hitam itu dari tidur lelapnya "hhh.. Yokatta" desah Sasuke mengetahui apa yang ia lalui semuanya hanya mimpi, setidaknya Dunia masih Bermurah hati padanya, meskipun Naruto kini menjadi _Kitsune Doll_, setidaknya ia masih berada disisi sang Onyx.

'Namun, apa-apaan mimpi itu? Kenapa Naruto memintaku melupakannya? Apa itu benar keinginan Naruto?' batin Sasuke kemudian meraih _Kitsune Doll _miliknya lalu mengecup kening Boneka itu. 'Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan yah Ino bertemu Naruto?' Sasuke kemudian _recall 'that' memory_. Kejadian yang terjadi semingu yang lalu itu menjadi trauma berat bagi Sasuke.

Kakaknya, **Uchiha Itachi **selaku salah satu guru disekolah Sasuke, sampai-sampai membawa Sasuke ke psikolog. Tiga Hari lamanya ia tak keluar, tak makan, dan tak beraktivitas. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk _Kitsune Doll_ sembari merapalkan nama sang _Blonde. _Karena _stress_ beratnya itu, ia memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan kejadian itu, namun tetap tak bisa. Alhasil ada beberapa yang ia lupakan dari kejadian itu.

_Even when i forced myself to forget you... i just . . . can't, because for me your exsitence itself is very very important.. it's already become the part of myself_

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kesehariannya, mengambil _towel_, kemudian menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih santai. _Bathtub_, sudah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak Naruto menjadi _Kitsune Doll_ untuk Sasuke memilih berendam daripada _Shower_. Saat berendam, ia merasa lebih rileks. _But, sometimes the memory of being with the blond suddenly come to his mind_.

Ketika itu terjadi, ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, dan memiih untuk berendam lebih lama lagi.

Beberapa puluh menit telah berlalu, Pria bersurai hitam itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari Bak Mandinya, menutupi bagian _Privacy _miliknya menggunakan handuk kecil, ia memilih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan _hairdryer _sebelum mengenakan baju.

Sekarang semua telah ia pakai, setelan Jas disetai Celana seragam khas sekolahnya terlekat pada badan kekarnya yang kekar itu. Tak lupa kancing teratas pada dalamannya ia buka serta dasi yang sengaja ia tak pakai. Masih berharap kalau Naruto akan memakaikannya sebelum sekolah.

Waktunya sarapan, ia berjalan kearah meja makan mendapati...

"_Ohayou, Sasuke-sama" sapa Naruto dengan Apron Orange yang ia kenakan_

Halusinasi yang dibuat oleh kepala Sasuke itu kemudia menghilang, bersamaan dengan duduknya Sasuke di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kursi Naruto. Ia mengambil semangkuk Sup Miso dan kedua sumpitnya sudah berada di genggaman tangan yang lain.

"Ittadakimasu, Naruto" Ya, walaupun sang _Blonde_ sudah tiada, sang Onyx tetap membuat suasana seakan sang _Sapphire_ benar-benar ada didalam _Apartment_-nya. _Miso Soup_ yang menjadi hidangan terakhir yang Naruto sediakan sudah menjadi hidangan hariannya saat ia sudah sembuh dari Stress beratnya. Ia yang biasanya selalu membersihkan dapur, kini membiarkannya berantakan seperti saat Naruto sedang memasak

_Even when you're not here beside me... i'll always think that you do... with that.. it can heal the pain in my heart.. even just a little..._

"Hm.. Oishi yo Naruto" layaknya _monolog_, Sasuke berbicara dengan Naruto yang ada dalam 'halusinasi' nya

"_Doumo Sasuke-sama" jawabnya disertai senyuman khas miliknya_

"Hn, douita" kata Sasuke, tersenyum kepada kursi kosong yang ada di depannya

(sfx : Dugg! –lutut terjatuh-)

"Hngg.. *_sniff_*.. hn" tangan mungiil berkulit tan itu melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, isakan serta tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. Walaupun ada kursi yang membatasi wajahnya dari punggung sang Onyx, namun ia tetap menyenderkan kepalanya di situ. Pelukannya kini menjadi semakin erat

"_Yamete yo, danna-sama, onegaii...yamete_" Mata _sapphire_ nya yang indah mulai membengkak dikarenakan tangisan yang tak berhenti-henti. Sementara itu sang _Raven_ tercengang dengan suara yang ia dengar barusan. Mangkuk dan Sumpit yang ia pegang kini terjatuh. Mata Onyxnya terbelak sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar, tak percaya dengan semua ini.

_Is it just a dream? Or is it reality? If it's about you.. i can no longer tell which one is right or wrong anymore... it's all messed_

Ia kemudain berdiri dari kursinya, berbalik mendapati sosok _Angel_ yang selama ini ia cari. Rambut blonde yang runcing melawan gravitasi bak buah nanas, Mata _sapphire_ besar yang indah, pipi _Chubby_ dihias tiga garis seperti kumis kucing, kulit tan manis disertai badan kecil. Tak salah lagi, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, wujud asli dari _Kitsune Doll_ yang ia beli. Kakinya menjadi lemas dan ikut terjatuh dalam kondisi berlutut. Namun, dalam keadaan terjatuh seperti itu pun, ia masih bisa mengelus pipi sang _Blonde._

"_Don't cry my sweatheart, please don't cry" _ia kemudian mengelap air mata yang terus bejatuhan di pipi _Chubby_ itu. Mata _Sapphire_ yanh mulai membengkak itu kini berhenti meneteskan air mata, meskipun terkadang masih keluar, namun ia berusaha untuk menghentikannya, serta berusaha meredam isakannya..

"_G-gomennasai Danna-sama, gomen"_ ia lalu melemparkan dirinya pada dada bidang sang _Raven_, kedua tangannya spontan melingkar pada pinggang Sasuke.

"_Yosh-yosh" _Sasuke mambelas pelukan Naruto, dan satu tangannya mengelus perlahan kepala Naruto. Ia menyentuhnya sangat lembut, sangat halus seakan Naruto ialah benda retak yang dapat pecah kapan saja.

"Jangan memanggilku '_Danna-sama_', aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti biasa.. _Call me by my name Naruto..._" berkata ditengah elusannya. Namun ia bisa merasakan gelengan yang menjadi pertanda tidak diberikan oleh Naruto

"_Doushite?_" ia bertanya kembali kepada Naruto... "Kenapa? Apakah kau sudah membenciku sekarang?" tersirat nada sedih yang dikeluarkan oleh sang _Raven_, mata _Onyx_ nya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya, tampak seperti seseorang tak bernyawa, tak ada lagi sinar kehidupannya. Yang dipeluk lamgsung meluruskan tangannya, ingin membantah semua itu

"Nn-nn" ia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak pantas memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu... Tetapi percayalah, aku sangat menyayangimu _Danna-sama_" _Onyx_ bertemu _Sapphire_. Sasuke tahu kalau _Angel_ didepannya ini tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya.

"Baiklah" perlahan Mata _Onyx_ kelam itu kembali bersinar, layaknya malam yang dihiasi bintang. "Tetapi kau harus memanggilku 'Sasuke' seperti biasa Naruto, ini syarat agar aku dapat mempercayaiu" nyatanya melihat Naruto

"Baiklah, Sasuke-sama" ia mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan sang _Master_

Pagi dengan cepat berganti menjadi Malam, sinar rembulan kini menerangi permukaan bumi, begitupula dengan _Apartment _milik_ Uchiha SasukeI_. Dua insan yang tinggal dalam satu atap itu kini tengah menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ittadakimasu, Sasuke-sama" sahut Naruto dulu, mulai memakan Nasi Goreng yang ia masak

"Hn" Sasuke juga mulai makan nasi goreng masakan Naruto

"Kau harus banyak makan Sasuke-sama, Beberapa hari ini kau kan hanya makan _Miso soup_" sahut naruto tak sadar dengan ucapannya. Kini sang Raven meletakkan kedua sendok dan garpunya, kembali menatap _Sapphire_ itu dengan _Onyx _miliknya.

"Aku dari tadi sebenarnya masih memikirkan ini Naruto, sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan tidak pantas tadi pagi? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau selama beberapa hari ini aku hanya makan _Miso Soup_?"

Diam.. Suasana serta Atmosfir disekitar Ruang Makan itu terasa berat .. beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mulai angkat bicara

"Sebenarnya..."

To be Continued

**Writer : Ah finally, ini Chapter 2 nya, updatenya bisa cepat gini karena lagi ada waktu luang. Yang penasaran sama lanjutannya gomen yah, mungkin harus nunggu paling lama 1 pekan lagi untuk next Chapter. Yang baca minta reviewnya / pm, siapa tahu ada saran dan ide, NO FLAME**


End file.
